Days of Darkness
by Chaos Marine Matt
Summary: Well, we've beaten the first psychopath, but where do we go from here? Can my limited knowledge of warfare and tactics help me survive in a rapidly darkening world? On Hiatus.
1. First Strike

_**Hello all, I'm back with Matt and the gang, it took awhile to finish the chapter and longer for my beta to go through it. So I hope you like what we've got here, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was an average night at the old Starshine club. Heavy death metal music played in the background while a number of thuggish people drank beer and played pool in the decaying building. The bar had been built back in the 1920's just before prohibition started. So it wasn't that hard for the owners to do a little "remodeling" to get around the new laws and business boomed. 10 years down the road. The bar had long been the joint where the respectable people got their drinks and was the highlight of the town. Another decade later, and the bar had begun it's gradually descent into the "rough" place as new and more exciting bars were opened and the clientele worsened. Nowadays, only old men trying to remember the glory days and young bucks looking to wet their whistles came to this bar. Or at least, that's what the police think.

In reality it was the operations center of the local chapter of MS-13. An extremely violent street gang with their fingers in a number of rather illegal pies. They were the kings of this side of the tracks and this was their fortress. So they would have no reason to fear a new patron of the bar, sitting in the corner and nursing his glass of dirt cheap whiskey. For you see, the gang had been making some rather… dark choices as of late. Whispers in the dark and secret promises were exchanged. The deals the gang had been making would no doubt put the gang at the top of the pile.

The man sat at the end of the bar. His faded white hair and thickly lined face marked him as an old geezer. He wore an old set of faded army fatigues underneath a moth eaten longcoat. Heavily worn combat boots adorned his feet. And a look of deep sadness clouded his face. He looked to be remembering old and lost friends, so the bartender ignored the older man. Not noticing that the old timer was listening in on the group of gangers chattering away while drinking cheap beer at a table not to far away from where he sat. After all, who cares what an old man hears?

* * *

Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.

* * *

"We've got a lead." Chase said as he walked into the side room that he and his friends were basing themselves out of. They were in the metropolitan public library. A common hangout for the nerdier teens. What most people didn't realize about the place was that it was a lot bigger than many people gave it credit for. The massive library was labyrinthian in design. With dozens of side areas and reading rooms that no one had seen (much less used) for years. Not even the current librarians knew all the side rooms and hidey holes. So they would have little reason to try looking for a room whose door was hidden in a corner behind a bookshelf containing the 19th century almanacs.

The room itself seemed to have been built in the 1950's, or at least, that's what the furniture and the old space heater in the back would say. There were other rooms they could've chosen but Matt thought that it was rather appropriate that their main base of operations was a room furnished in the age of paranoia. When we feared our friends for communist sympathies. While the Mccarthyist tendencies of the time were long gone. The setting still seemed... appropriate for the line of work we would be doing. So Matt and his allies emplaced themselves there.

Matt looked up from his book on guerrilla warfare while Andy put down the test tube he had been studying. Both of Chase's friends had been looking into means to better protect themselves. Matt had been looking into creating easily concealed weaponry and putting the three of them through a rather harsh training regimen while Andy had been testing a number of concoctions for useful effects. He had had some minor success in creating a fast acting smoke bomb that spread a dense cloud of fog in a blink of an eye but that was his only success so far. He was currently working on an incendiary bomb but had not had much luck. The two budding fighters shared a look of surprise as Chase walked in, wiping off the makeup that had subtly shifted him from vibrant teenager to old and decrepit war veteran. Chase took a seat in a nearby chair that squeaked noisily as he sat down

"You've got a lead?" Matt said incredulously as he stood from his chair and walked over to where chase was pulling off his combat boots. Chase nodded while he took off the second boot. He massaged his aching feet while he relayed his story.

"Yeah, you know that old dive bar out on the west end? The Starshine Club?" Matt nodded while Andy cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, I've been looking at the local murder reports, and they all seem to be near that old club. So I watched it for a few days and saw what the common customer of the bar looked and dressed like.I thought that an old war vet wouldn't be out of place so I got out my grandad's old uniform and coat. Had my sister apply my makeup. And just waltzed in there." Both of Chase's fellow compatriots looked thoroughly impressed.

"So you just walked into one of the toughest bars in town and you didn't get your ass kicked to the curb?"Matt asked with a rather incredulous tone. When Chase nodded Matt cracked a smile. "Well colour me impressed Chase." Chase felt a little surge of pride at that, but then Matt's face turned serious "What did you learn?" Chase shuddered slightly, uncomfortable with Matt's sudden change in tone, but continued on.

"The gang that runs the bar has been committing a lot of murders. Apparently for the glory of… Ah, what did they call it?" there was a pause as Chase thought hard for a moment. "Oh yeah, it was something like... corn. Didn't mean much to me, but you're the expert on this stuff, so does that mean anything… Matt, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Chase asked as Matt visibly paled. He backed up until he fell into an old, rickety arm chair.

"That's definately not good. A cult has already sprung up and is in the open. I'd hoped we would have more time to prepare. But it looks like we have to mobilize early." Matt said sadly as he ran a hand through his hair. "The only upside to this situation is that the cult only appears to be made up of blood god worshippers, we won't have to worry about plague carriers or sorcerers yet. I hope." Matt said as he stood from his chair, which had been groaning dangerously under Matt's weight.

"What are you talking about? Plague Carriers? Sorcerers? What the hell does that mean?" Andy began as he stood up from his own chair and walked over to Matt. Who had gone to the corner of the room which held a laptop computer. Matt had already signed into the laptop and was typing at breakneck pace. He pulled up a couple of tabs on the browser. The titles were Khorne,Nurgle,and Tzeentch.

"You boys read up. I'll be back in a half-hour with our gear. We'll make a plan then." Matt said hurriedly as he dashed out the door with intent to smash aside anyone in his way. Chase and Andy crowded around the laptop and began to read the first entry on the 'Khorne' page. They made it halfway down the first paragraph before they truly realized what they were in for. The two boys turned towards each other and said the one word that summed up their current situation.

"Shit"

* * *

Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.

* * *

Matt was rifling through the contents of the false bottom of his old toy chest. He had had the chest since he was a toddler, as evidenced by the faded red paint and worn tassels on the chest's lid. He had installed the false bottom in the toy chest when he had gotten his first "Special Interest" magazine, a Playboy from his father. As his stash of magazines and the occasional bottle of wine grew. Matt had left a few things that would show if the false bottom had been discovered, a specific hair that he replaced every time he got into the stash. The hair had never been moved or disturbed, so Matt knew that the stash was safe.

So when Matt had inadvertently attained psykerdom. He had cleaned out his savings and purchased a few weapons from some… shady contacts who had tendency to not ask questions with the exception of "When do you want it?". As a result, Matt had access to a couple of old, but very efficient weapons. The pride of his small collection being a pair of trench spikes. Combined with his previous martial art and gymnastics training, Matt was fairly confident that he would kick the requisite amount of ass. But the spikes weren't the only weapons he had. He also had an army-issue machete as well as a silenced glock with an eight bullet magazine and several extra clips. Matt also had a couple of old kevlar vests. Had being the key word as the vests had long ago been cut to pieces, with the kevlar plates being resewn into several old hoodies. Making it easier to wear in public without a bunch of people wondering why you were running around in a tactical vest. The hoodies only provided chest, back, and shoulder protection however. So life expectancy for anyone who doesn't have the drop on their opponent… Not good, especially as the kevlar was rather old, so anyone with a decent gun could punch through it in one or two shots. But hey, some protection is better than no protection at all.

Matt gathered everything together in a duffel bag after he slipped his hoodie on. The trench spikes were sheathed in his aluminum lined pockets. The aluminum blocked metal detectors from finding the weapons. So it was only natural that the duffel bag was also lined with aluminum. Shouldering the duffel bag. Matt left his house and made for the library. Running full tilt. He chuckled as he remembered the days when he would be stumbling and gasping for breath after a measly ten minutes as he ran for the library. The training he had been putting himself and his friends through had really paid off. The weapons were really needed though, The lead Chase had would serve a dual purpose. Not only would it allow us to strike a first blow against chaos. But it would also allow the boys their first kills. That was more important than any training as it showed if they could really keep their cool in the days of blood and madness that were sure to come.

* * *

Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Goddamn it man. Pull. Yourself. Together!" Andy shouted as he punctuated each word with a slap to Chase's panicking face. Chase had been bit put off when he had finished the article on Khorne. Reading the article on Nurgle had caused hyperventilation. The panic-induced screaming had only started after finishing the article on Tzeentch. The earth shattering realization of what they were in for had been a bit too much for the poor boy. So slapping the sense back into the poor bastard was the only way to get him to stop. The fourth and final slap brought chase out of his screaming fit. His breathing was still blown out of proportion, but at least he wasn't screaming anymore. Eventually, his breathing slowed to the point that could be considered healthy.

"Look Andy, I'm sorry I freaked out. I didn't quite realize what we were getting into." Chase said as he got control of his animalistic terror.

"Hey man, it's alright. I did something similar when I looked this stuff up after Matt summoned fire in the back hall." Andy said, patting Chase on the shoulder. Matt waltzed in wearing a heavy looking pitch-black hoodie and carrying a duffel bag. He dropped the bag on the table and beckoned the guys over.

Unzipping it, Chase and Andy found two similar looking hoodies as well as a machete and a gun. The machete was matte black. Chase pulled it from it's sheath and inspected the blade, as his thumb painfully reported, the machete was very had wanted a real sword, but Matt had been against it, saying that a regular sword couldn't do nearly as much as a gun or a combi-weapon. They had argued the issue several times before Matt had conceded a Machete to Chase. As part of the concession Matt would upgrade the blade whenever chase had the money for it.

Andy pulled the gun out of the bag and looked it over. It was a little heavier than he thought it would be, and it pulled forward due to the long extension of the barrel. It was too heavy for the amateur gunman to hold one handed, forcing him to brace his shooting arm with his spare. He sighted the pistol and took careful aim at an imaginary target. The sights were properly aligned. A good gun.

"Just so you know, the gun's silenced. I test-fired it a couple of times. Makes a popping noise that can't be heard from any further than ten feet and has a nasty kick." Matt said as he absently rubbed his wrist, grimacing slightly. Andy nodded, and tucked the gun in his pocket. Rookie mistake. Fortunately for him, Matt had put the safety on the gun before leaving his house. So Andy was safe from accidentally blowing a hole through his own leg.

Chase took a few steps back from the others and swung the machete a few times, listening to the soft slice as the blade whistled through the air. The balance was somewhat-off, but otherwise, it was a good blade. It looked easy to the Matt and Andy, but what they didn't know was that Chase had to learn while still recovering from his leg being shot. The bullet had fractured the bone and had massively screwed up his leg. He was still feeling it several months later.

Ignoring his momentary pain, Chase went through several attack routines, getting a feel for the machete. As he continued to shift and weave through the motions, he slowly sped up. His blows coming faster and faster until he was a blonde-haired blur. Both Andy and Matt were suitably impressed, but for different reasons. Andy was impressed that Chase was so graceful in his movements. Matt was impressed by the range of moves that Chase was pulling off.

'_I really need to stop underestimating that boy.' _Matt thought as he turned back to the duffel bag and pulled out the armored jackets. He tossed one to Andy, who fumbled the jacket when it turned out to be a lot heavier than he would have thought.

"Christ. What's this thing made off?" Andy asked as he lifted the heavy hoodie.

"Kevlar armor plating. The stuff's pretty old though. Best I could manage on a tight budget." Matt said as he rapped his knuckles on his chest, making a thunk sound to show the chest plate hidden under black cloth.

"Huh, cool." Andy said before he slipped the hoodie on, The armored clothing slipped on comfortably, there was a strange strap system that he had to puzzle through, but it wasn't that complex. The straps held securely to his body, but what was strange was that he didn't feel the amount of weight he was expecting. He started to mess with the armor plates, trying to find out why there wasn't a massive amount of weight weighing him down. Matt chuckled at his bewilderment.

"The straps under your armor help spread the weight out. It's an idea I got after I looked up how the military can run around with 80 pound backpacks for days on end without killing their soldiers." Matt said as he he pulled a bunch of ammo clips held together by a rubber band. He tossed the clips to Andy, who caught them much more easily this time. "Your armor also has a some tactical webbing in it. I suggest you load up some smoke bombs. You don't have the same skills that Chase and I have." Matt said as he adjusted his armor. Chase walked over to the remaining hoodie and slipped it on. Only fumbling slightly with the straps. All of us were armed and armored now.

"Okay Chase, what did you overhear…"

* * *

Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.

* * *

Sam was new to MS-13, he hadn't really known much about the group, only that they were powerful. He wanted to be safe, so he asked a friend to sign him up. That's why he was here, on this dark street close to midnight Just Sam and the group of gang members who'd come to 'initiate' him. Probably so they could make sure he killed someone, rather than just splash the knife in some pigs blood. Sam desperately wanted to fit in with the group. So he hadn't questioned the escort of two senior gangers.

The street they were currently trolling for victims was on the edge of the residential area of town. In a popular area for people walking their dogs. They hadn't seen anyone so far. But someone was bound to show up. An hour passed before anyone did.

He was young, as evidenced by the blond stubble on his face. The poor sap was tall, with short white-gold hair and a thin, gangly frame hidden by a baggy black hoodie and loose pants. The lone street lamp illuminated his face. Showing that he was wearing glasses. He seemed to be walking along casually, out for a late stroll. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

Sam signaled his watchers, and they moved to hide in the shadows. Sam hid behind a tree, while one ganger, who was tall and had his face obscured by a hoodie with a deep cowl, hid behind a nearby a statue. The other ganger had a seat on a nearby bench and lit a cigarette, which illuminated his scarred face and sunglasses. None of them heard the stealthy figure stealing up behind Sam, or saw the figure in a copse of oak trees pull out a gun and take aim at the hoodie clad ganger. They were too focused on the Blonde walking towards them, seemingly oblivious to the danger. Scarface stopped the blonde and began to chat him up. Trying to be congenial and put the blonde off his guard.

Sam was about to move in when an explosion of pain flared on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground with a dull thud. Sam tried to pull his knife out only to feel a boot slam down into his crotch. Causing him to nearly black out from the pain as stars wheeled in his eyes. He curled around into a fetal position only to see the ganger behind the statue fall to the ground, blood pouring out from under his hood. The blonde pulled a machete from a concealed sheath and slashed Scarface across the arm that was reaching for his gun. Causing him to reel backwards and howl in pain. A bullet came from nowhere, punching through Scarface's knee and knocking him down. Another bullet shot by, flying far from Scarface. But it really didn't matter, because the next swing from the blonde took Scarface's head off.

Sam realized that he was in serious trouble. He still couldn't move due to the agonising pain of a split testicle. And the person who knocked him over was still standing over him, he turned his head to see another person in a black hoodie. The knives he was holding seemed to be a strange combination of knife and brass knuckle. Not that that was very important, as the sheer hatred in the eyes looking down on him made him want to piss his pants. Sam stayed where he was on the ground, fully believing the silent promise that he was about to die. Footsteps could be heard as the blonde and a previously unseen gunmen ran over. They stopped when they saw their compatriot standing over a not-yet dead ganger, the blonde decided to speak up.

"What are you going to do with him Matt?" the blonde asked as he pulled out a cloth and started to wipe the blood off his machete. The look on Matt's face told the blonde everything he needed to know, but Matt decided to elaborate for Sam's benefit.

"I'm might kill him or I might let him go, it depends on what he wants to tell us about his gang." Matt said, a low undertone of menace clouding his voice. It didn't take long for Sam to spill everything, gangers he knew about, who recruited him, where a local safehouse was, the works. When Sam finished, he asked a vital question.

"Are you going to let me go now?" he asked, a tremor of hope echoing through his voice.

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment, before holding a hand out to the gunmen, who tossed his pistol to Matt. He cocked the gun and pointed the barrel between Sam's eyes.

"No. You must understand, you've seen our faces. I can't let our friends and family suffer your gang's retribution. But thanks for the information." Matt said earnestly, before pulling the trigger.

The world got very bright, than very dark. And Sam knew no more.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the new story. AS always, I would love to hear from my readers.**_

Also, This story will be significantly darker. So _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

_**Likes for the Likes God!**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne!**_


	2. Repercussions

_**Hello all, Chaos Marine Matt here with another exciting installment of Days of Darkness. Do you know the one thing I hate about fanfiction? In all the SI's that I've read, there is never any struggle with killing another sentient. Only three fanfics that I've read actually have any actual psychological torment of killing another thinking, living being. I realize I might sound hypocritical with what I've written in previous chapters but that's because the characters I've been writing for were certifiably insane. Jack was a deranged psychopath and Matt hears Voices. **_

_Andy: W-what have I... What have I done?_

**CMM: It's alright Andy, we'll have Matt fix you in a couple of chapters. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Andy sat at the table in the backroom of the library. On the table in front of him was his gun. The same gun he used to end a life only an hour ago. After the adrenaline rush of battle faded. The full weight of what he had done crashed down on him. He had been silently weeping since. Loss of innocence is never easy to get over, and it looks like Andy was not coping well. Inside his head, a fierce debate was ongoing. On one side was his rational half, arguing that he needed to kill the ganger in preemptive defense of his friends and family. On the opposite side was his emotional half,crying out in indignation over the loss of human life. Matt slid into the chair next him and took a look at the tears sliding down his face. He waited a moment before speaking.

"Look, Andy." He said as he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to make you keep fighting. I know how much it hurts to kill for the first time. If you want to, you can stop. Someone needs to hold down the fort here. And I don't think Chase and I have the ability to sit still for more then ten minutes. Please, give me the gun." Matt finished, a look of sympathy spread across his features. He held out his hand for Andy's gun.

Andy looked up at him through his tears and wiped his eyes. He took his gun off the table and handed it over to Matt. He wouldn't take another life outside of self defense. Matt looked the gun over and put it into a holster on the inside of his hoodie, which he still hadn't taken off. He looked over to Andy and said something that Andy needed to hear.

"Now, you're probably expecting some kind of bullshit pep talk that won't even make you feel marginally better. I won't be giving one. All I have to say is this, don't bottle up any of the pain or sorrow you feel. It'll only make things worse. Feel free to track me down if you feel the need to talk." Matt said as he stood from his chair. He motioned for Andy to stand, which Andy did. They stared at each other for a little while before Matt smiled and clapped Andy on the shoulder.

"Now, I think that girlfriend of yours is feeling a little neglected, why don't you go fix that?"

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

Special Agent Maximilian Niles stretched and yawned as he got off the private jet he had arrived on. As he was a part of the CIA's anti-gang division. He had been dispatched to this area in response to the sharp rise in gang violence in the area. As he stepped down the ladder to the hangar floor. He was immediately assailed by a police officer. The man was moving so quickly that it nearly triggered his ingrained reflexes, which would have ended with the officer dead on the ground with a bullet in his head. But Niles recognized the man's uniform and badge, and stayed his hand. Although within thirty seconds of the man opening his mouth to speak, Niles was wishing he had put the man down. He was the exact opposite of almost every other cop he had ever met as well as of himself. Where Niles was tall, the cop was short. Where Niles had a full head of well-groomed hair. The cop had a greasy combover of about six strands. Where Niles was fit in body and soft in voice. The cop was pudgy and crass. An altogether unpleasant man. He further proved his unpleasantness when he began talking

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been waiting here for three hours for you to get off your damned fancy plane!" The cop shouted in a spray of spittle and crumbs, showing that he'd been polishing off a box of donuts. As if the evidence wasn't all over his uniform in the form of frosting stains and small pieces of jelly filled donut.

"I'll try to be more prompt when a thunderstorm doesn't prevent me from changing flights in Atlanta." Niles said with a straight face and just a hint of sarcasm. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

"Well if _**you**_ weren't late. _**You**_ would know that there's been a triple homicide." The cop shouted smugly, stressing the 'you' to imply it was his fault.

"Where?" Niles asked seriously as he pushed past the loutish cop and made for the special-issue car that sat on the other side of the hangar. He'd had enough of the man and wanted to get on with his job. The cop fumed at being pushed out of the way, but decided he was tired of the pushy Agent and shouted the address to him.

" Bayliss Park, on the west side!"

Niles only barely heard the destination as he stepped into his car and pressed his thumb to the fingerprint identifier. A blue line went up and down his thumb before linking his thumb pattern to one of the approved thumb prints and started the car. A synthesized female voice sounded from the car's speakers.

"How might I be of service Special Agent Niles?" the car's computer asked.

"Plot a route to Bayliss park police investigation scene, and get me a connection with Director Alex, CIA AGU division." Niles said as he put the car in gear and began to drive out of the small airport. He thought about how a man so rude and sloppy could get into the police department for this town. The only logical conclusion he could make was that the town didn't have nearly as much trouble as it had been having recently, so the police department wouldn't need to get rid of it's more useless recruits. Decision made, he refocused on his driving. If only he had given the matter more thought.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

Officer Derrick Manchester watched as the annoying CIA agent drove off and shook his head. The poor fool had no idea what was really going on here. It didn't really matter, in a few days time. 'Agent' Niles would meet a rather unfortunate accident, and he would be out of the way. The bureaucrats who ran the CIA these days wouldn't send another agent for a while. More than enough time for Officer Derrick's real bosses to finish their plans.

Officer Derrick pulled out the special burner phone he had been given by his contact and dialed the pre-set number. The phone rang twice before being picked up. A heavily distorted voice resounded through the phone.

"**Report.**"

"Yeah boss, it's me. Agent's on his way to where your boys were killed."

"**Good, We will need a few days, so stall as much as you can. With luck, one of our god's chosen will be ready to deal with this interloper by than.**"

"Gotcha boss, he won't get anywhere in his little 'investigation'." Officer Derrick said before he ended the call and dropped the phone on the floor. Several stomps of a heavy shoe later. The phone was in fragments that were easily swept up and deposited in a nearby waste basket. After a few moments of work, Officer Derrick left the hangar with a pleasant whistle coming from his greasy lips.

Everything was going so well.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

"Agent Niles, how kind of you to call me. I trust you had a safe flight?" Director Alex asked politely when the car's phone picked up.

"The flight was fine sir, but we have bigger troubles. I've been looking over the local records, and none of it is good at all. The area shows a marked 300% increase in gang violence in the last two months alone." Niles said as he continued to go over the computer files his car had dug up while it drove itself to Bayliss park. "A triple homicide happened just last night. Local police were called in when a woman walking her dog found the bodies."

There was an audible pause from Director Alex as he digested the information.

"Right than. Start with the triple homicide and ask around the neighborhood. Get a feel for the community and keep me posted on anything out of the ordinary." Director Alex ordered.

"Yes sir, I'll get to work right away." Niles said as his car pulled into an open parking space along the road. The car ended the call and Niles stepped out of the car. Bayliss park was a peaceful, wooded park in the center of a lightly developed town. Plenty of trees provided shade for park benches. A few decorative fountains and statues were spread around the park. It looked nice on the outside but to Niles it looked perfect for gang activity. There were plenty of hidden nooks and crannies that could only be found with extensive knowledge of the area. There were plenty of places for ambush and illegal dealing.

One of these ambush sites was apparent by the thick yellow police tape cordoning off the area from everyone else. Only a few officers and a medical examiner were still at the crime scene. They looked they were cleaning the site. One of the officers ushered Niles over.

"A-are you S-special Agent N-niles?" the officer asked. Obviously a new recruit on his first case as he had a serious case of nervous jitters. Probably the first time the poor man had seen the results of a murderer.

"Yes I am. Calm down kid. You'll be seeing a lot of murders in your time." Niles said with a hint of a smile at the thought of telling a person who was only a year or two younger than himself to 'Calm Down'. "Just show me the scene and then go get yourself a coffee." he said. The nervous officer brought him to where several chalk outlines marred the cement and grass. '_How is it that the CIA has the latest gear and these guys are still stuck with chalk?_' Niles thought to himself as he knelt by the outline in the middle of the sidewalk and grimaced. The outline showed a normal human body, minus a head. The missing head was a few feet away. Judging from the angle the body had fallen at and the displacement of the head indicated that the first victim had been decapitated. That could not have been pleasant. Another outline placed a victim almost out of sight behind a nearby statue. The blood staining the ground around the area of the outline's head showed the man's injury. He had had massive head trauma. Possibly shot. Niles looked around for another outline. But couldn't see one. He raised the question to the ME.

"I heard this was a triple homicide." Niles called over to the ME, who was packing his gear back into the nearby ambulance where the cadavers waited. The ME, a no-nonsense man well into his 50's, cocked his eyebrow at the Agent's question.

"Yeah it was, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't see a third outline." Niles responded as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his suit. The ME pointed into the brush off the main path. Niles nodded his thanks and walked into the bushes. He nearly walked over the outline. This one was different. Unlike the others, this one wasn't surprised when he died, he wasn't dead when he hit the ground. Judging from the imprints in the dust. The victim had been knocked over and crotch stomped, poor bastard. He had then rolled over from his fetal position and been shot. Judging from the blood splatter and skull fragments everywhere, he had been shot in the head.

"Damn." Niles muttered to himself. One of the remaining officers stuck his head into the bush and spoke.

"What's wrong sir?" the officer asked. Curious as to what the agent meant. Niles stood from the outline and looked seriously at the officer.

"This victim wasn't murdered, he was executed." Niles said, confused by the whole situation. He looked back down at the outline in the dust, specifically at the jittery looking hand prints.

"And by one sick son of a bitch too."

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

Matt sneezed violently, covering his book in mucus. With a sigh of disgust, the psyker began to clean the book as best he could. It was strange that no other sneezes followed, but he paid it no mind and kept reading.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

Niles was back in his car, the vehicle following a route to the town's police station. His mind only barely registering the traffic as he thought over the scene he had been at. Something about it just didn't add up. Why would the murderer kill two people quickly and question the third before executing them? A better question is why any of them didn't try to run. The only thing he had gotten out of the medical examiner was that they all died within minutes of each other. Why would the murderer use a gun for two of them and then decapitate one? There were too many damned questions. And not nearly enough answers. He could only hope that the Medical Examiner would be able to provide more info.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

What Niles didn't realise is that one of the bystanders, a blond-haired boy. Had been looking directly at him the entire time he was at the crime scene. When Niles left the scene. The bystander pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. It rang three times before getting picked up. No one was around to hear, but they would be rather suspicious if they had heard his next four words.

"We have a problem."

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. The action will be rolling through as the government finally gets it's ass in gear and starts to look for the the reason behind the murders. Chaos is already plotting to kick the government out of the investigation. And Matt's little band of warriors loses one of their number to psychological problems. What happens next? Well, you'll just have to wait a little while longer.**_

**Matt: You have some major issues man. We can't afford to be a man down right now.**

**CMM: ****_Shut up, I'm the bloody writer and I will not have figments of my imagination second guessing my decisions. Anyway, as always_**

**_Likes for the Likes God_**

**_Review for the Review Throne._**


	3. I wasn't expecting the CIA

_**Whew, my beta finally cleared the chapter. So here you go, the next installment of Days of Darkness.**_

* * *

"What do you mean the CIA is in town!" Matt all but shouted down the phone at Chase, who had been dispatched to the ambush site to see the city's response to the death of three gangers. The city had acted as we had expected, with the exception of the arrival of 'Special Agent Niles'. A CIA agent in town meant that our little operation against the forces of chaos could be killed in it's infancy. We couldn't scrape together the money needed to buy out Matt's black market supplier if that agent started snooping around.

"I mean exactly what I said, there's a CIA agent in town and he's investigating the deaths of the khornates from the other day. Called you a sick son of a bitch but otherwise he doesn't seem to have a clue about what's really going on." Chase said as he began to walk away from the scene.

"Yeah, but these guy's are the best there is at all sorts of dangerous shit. We don't have the experience or the support that this agent is bringing to the table. For the time being we need to lie low and plan our next attack. That hideout the last guy spilled about is our next surveillance target. We figure out how many of them there are and how well armed they are. Then we plan accordingly and strike." Matt said as he got up from the table he and Andy were sitting at. He grabbed his spikes and made for the door.

"How do you plan to find out how armed they are? It's not like we can read minds." Chase said over the phone as he got on his bike that he'd parked nearby and started pedaling. There was an audible pause from Matt's end before Chase realized what he'd said."Sorry Matt, the fact that you're a psyker completely slipped my mind." Chase apologised as he began to speed up on his bike.

"Oh just make for the west end. We'll meet up on thirty-fourth street. Next to that old monument." Matt said as he began to run. Looking no different from the average marathon trainee as he fell into an easy rhythm.

"Got ya, see you there." Chase said as he made a turn down an abandoned street. A button press latter and Chase was leaning over the bars, urging his bike to greater speeds. Time to go to work.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

The complex was old, very old.

In it's glory days, the silo complex stored the coal that powered the entire Union Pacific Railroad. But these days, with the trains either modernized or long gone. The coal silo was just an abandoned ruin, slowly falling apart. No one wanted anything to do with the old silo complex, which made it the perfect observation point for a nearby warehouse. As two young men found out while situated in the tower of the complex. One of these guys was watching the place through a 'borrowed' camera with a high power lense. He occasionally took a picture of the people who entered and exited the building, but otherwise was just watching. The second boy was kneeling on the floor, eyes closed and breathing in a slow and even pace. Outwardly he looked fine, but if anyone was monitoring his vital signs they would be shocked by the sheer amount of brain activity.

Matt was fully immersed in the Thought Stream, wandering through the ebb and flow of the minds around him. He was doing his best to isolate the minds inside the warehouse but that was tougher than expected as the nearby freeway really screwed with his thoughts as a large number minds rapidly entered and left his field of 'vision'. His head was really starting to hurt but Matt pressed on. Pushing aside the irrelevant minds and focusing on the ones within the warehouse. '_Well Shit, as if things weren't bad enough.'_

"Hey Chase?" Matt asked as he came out of his meditative state.

"Yeah?" he said in a distracted tone as he continued to watch the warehouse.

"There is a hell of a lot of them, 30 mooks, maybe more. There also seems to be something… else down there. Something that shouldn't exist. What's more depressing though, is that they all seem to be heavily armed. Assault rifles and shotguns." Matt said as he stood and cracked his back. Chase raised a surprised eyebrow at that bit of info, but continued his own surveillance.

A person he had yet to see walked out of the loading dock of the warehouse and waited. The person wore a white muscle shirt and faded blue jeans, which showed off his tanned skin and prominent gang tattoos. He stood there and waited for a few moments before a police cruiser drove up. A short and unpleasant looking police officer got out and went to talk to the ganger. Chase quickly snapped as many photos as he could of both men before they disappeared inside the warehouse. Matt walked over to see what got Chase so excited and was immediately shown the pictures of the uniformed police officer talking to the ganger.

"Damn, I knew this would happen." Matt said unhappily as he looked over the pictures "Okay Chase, write the numbers on his squad car down and we'll pass the information around. We've got to keep an eye on this dirty cop." Matt said as he walked towards where they had dropped their stuff. He sealed the camera in it's case. Chase pulled out a pocket spyglass and viewed the licensing on the car and wrote it down in his slowly growing list of license plate numbers. This record keeping was done to help them keep track of the gangs movements. The strings of numbers were sent to Andy who entered them in the database they were assembling, along with possible owners and possible uses for various vehicles. Several cars were identified as transport vehicles and were followed. The delivery trucks we followed helped show several different possible hideouts and operations, including a hotel that ran an 'escort' service on the side and a burger bar that packaged cocaine in the basement. Matt and his group had a potential new member, a hacker, trying to break into the traffic camera system so they could keep better track of the gangers' movements. But that was slow going at best, and very risky at worst. If the hacker was caught our entire operation was blown.

"Alright Chase, time to pack it in." Matt said as he hefted his backpack. Chase sighed and placed his notebook in his pocket before gathering his stuff and making for the door. Each of them carried different sets of information and evidence. Matt carried the camera and the SD drives while Chase carried the new license plate numbers and possible shipment data they had gathered. They did this so that if one of them was caught, they wouldn't lose all of their data that they had gathered that day should they need to ditch it and run. They also left through different entrances. Chase left through the side door and doubled back around to the interstate where he had hidden his bike while Matt left through a broken window and hiked through the hills back to the library.

Matt slipped through the window and began to quickly walk through the abandoned industrial yard that lay between him and his destination of the hills surrounding the town. He liked to call this 'Running the Gauntlet' as a lot of the local freelance thugs hung around the yard. They didn't take kindly to other people in their turf. So Matt usually took the round-about way. But it was getting late and he didn't have time for it. The walk was quite for the most part, and Matt had thought he had escaped detection when three thuggish gentlemen in red hoodies crossed his path. They all had nasty grins on their faces and the word 'Bulldogs' emblazoned either on hoodie or flesh. Matt knew this group. They were a street gang with little actual power but a rather large membership across the nation. The numbers they had gave these self-entitled assholes the bravado to think that being part of their gang actually meant something. All bark and no bite, so-to-speak.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some little fag walkin out at night?" The lead bulldog said with a sneer, showing that what few teeth he did have were badly rotted.

"We don't like it when fags like you walk in our place." the one to the leaders left said as he rested the pipe he was carrying on his shoulder. Trying his best to intimidate Matt. Who, quite frankly, wasn't impressed. They weren't much of a threat with their pants almost touching the ground, one swing with his pipe and the bulldog would come crashing down. Matt would have pointed this out, but they weren't likely to listen.

They kept prattling on in their self-assured idiocy, but Matt wasn't listening as he pondered what to do with the stupid gits in front of him. He decided to scare them off. Matt drew upon the warp and manifested it in a wave of dread that he directed at the bulldogs in front of him. In a harsh and unforgiving tone he said "You best walk away, before I get angry and people start dying."

The warp-induced terror caused two of the bulldogs to shit their pants while the third simply started running away, gibbering in terror. Matt grinned savagely and shouted "BOO!" causing the other two to run as fast as their messy pants could allow. Matt watched them run for a moment before continuing his walk through the yard, but with a pleasant whistle this knew that the bulldogs had slowed him down enough that he wouldn't get to the library before dark. But today was a good day, and he wasn't about to let some minor set-back get him down.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break_

"What can you tell me about the victims?" Niles asked as he looked over the three cadavers on the tables in the morgue. It was substantially colder down in the morgue than it was in the precinct, causing Niles to shiver slightly. He always hated the morgue. It was always too quiet down here.

The mortician, a thin, stern looking man in his late fifties. Looked up over his tablet and cast a quizzical glance at the Agent. In a dry and somber voice he said.

"Well what do you want to know? How they died? Anything peculiar about them? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."The mortician said as he put his glasses on and looked at the agent critically.

"Sorry, was there anything strange with the bodies? Maybe something carved into them by the killer or some unifying characteristic?" Niles asked as he mentally slapped himself for the stupid question.

"They all were killed quickly and efficiently. Whoever did this was planned this out thoroughly. For example, the man they recovered behind the statue took the bullet straight through the back of his cranium. He was dead before he hit the ground. The weird thing though is that the bullet went in straight." The mortician said as he leaned against a wall. Folding his arms in front of his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Niles asked

"Well to put it simply, when you hear a gunshot you start turning towards it. So when a headshot is made it usually causes the bullet to enter the skull at an angle." The mortician said as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Strange. Well, what about the other victim who was shot? Anything peculiar?" Niles asked.

"Yes, the ink on his gang tattoos wasn't quite dry when he arrived. He literally got the tattoos just before he died. My bet was that the victims were looking to blood a new recruit and bit off more than they could chew. That or they met a rival gang and had a disagreement." the mortician said as he pulled back the sheet covering the youngest victim, showing the Mara Salvatrucha tattoos and single bullet hole in the middle of his head. The permanent look of fear stretched across the dead ganger's face told Niles a lot about how this man died. But he wasn't a doctor, so he asked a more pertinent question.

"What are this one's injuries, aside from the bullet in his head?" Niles asked as he bent over the man to get a better look.

"Well, on the right side of his head, you'll find heavy bruising and a fractured skull. The fractures look like they were made by brass knuckles. His pelvis was broken in several places. Looks like someone stomped on his genitals with a combat boot." the mortician said as he turned the man's head on it's side, showing the damage to his skull. The dark purple bruise marred the otherwise snow-white skin of the gang member.

Niles was beginning to work out what had happened. But he needed to know what had happened to the third man to put it all together. "And our decapitated victim?"

"He was the only one who got a chance to fight back, he has a nasty cut across his right arm, a bullet in his left knee, and is obviously missing his head. The strange part is that the decapitation was a clean cut affair. The blade slipped through two of his neck vertebrae like a knife through cheese. Only a trained swordsman could manage such a clean cut. The arm has several muscles completely severed where it was cut, even if he could fight through the pain, he wouldn't be able to use that arm." The mortician paused for breath before continuing. "The bullet through his knee was what crippled him, the knee itself was badly damaged, to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk without crutches, after a lot of therapy and time to heal. Other than that, nothing out of the usual" the mortician finished, he looked over the corpses sadly before walking back to his desk and sitting behind it. Getting back to work on his paperwork.

Nile's analytical mind began to work everything out. The gang members had been out to blood a new member, so they set up an ambush at the park. However, some rival group must have figured out their plans and prepared their own ambush,which the victims had fallen into. The elder members were killed while the new blood was interrogated, than shot. The ambush was well prepared so the ambushed had no chance to react.

As the thought of what a gang with efficient planning and execution could accomplish. Niles blanched as he realised that he could be looking at a new mafia in it's infancy. Niles hoped that he was wrong as he made for the exit. Things would get very difficult if he was right.

_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._

Officer Manchester drove down a deserted alleyway, taking a back route to the warehouse hideout. With that CIA agent hanging around, he had to be careful. The agent gets one hint that he's a dirty cop and his comfortable life as a spy for MS-13 is over. He didn't need that, especially as he had been indirectly… dealing with any of the actually competent cops for a while now. All the agent needs to do is catch one of the gang's new recruits in this area and he was fucked. He couldn't have that, now could he?

Manchester pulled up in front of the warehouse and got out. His usual contact was waiting for him. He had never gotten the man's name, but apparently he liked being called 'Blood' for some reason. Considering what the gang was doing now, the name was morbidly appropriate.

"Well,well. If it isn't officer of the law Manchester, how you been brother?" Blood said as he walked up to Manchester and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Eh, could be better." Manchester said, mirroring the clap on Blood's shoulder. "I actually have a problem you could take care of for me. Would you mind if we talked inside?" Manchester said as he gestured towards the warehouse.

"Sure thing brother." Blood said as he let go of Manchester's shoulder and turned towards the warehouse.

Manchester started to follow Blood in, but he stopped. He was having a feeling that someone was watching him. But that would be silly, no one knows what this place really was. With a shrug and a sigh. Manchester walked into the warehouse.

* * *

_**So there you have it. The next installment of Days of Darkness. Feel free to tell me what you think . **_

_**Likes for the Likes God**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne**_


	4. Inquisitive Beginnings

_**Hello again my wonderful readers. I have returned with the next installment of my story. I apologize for the long wait, but this was a cast-iron bitch to write. But here we go**_

* * *

The plan was simple, Chase and Matt would breach the warehouse with full gear, newly acquired masks obscuring their faces from prying eyes. The would filter gas into the warehouse from burning plastic while the new hacker, a young teenager named Zac, would disable the fire alarm and security cameras. The old gas masks would protect Chase and Matt from the fumes the fire would create, which would put the gangers off their game. Andy and Matt would move room to room and clear the choking gangers out, collecting as much as they could in money and weapons. Chase was a bit uneasy looting the dead, but as their hacker stated: They weren't in the position to avoid pilfering from the dead.

Matt and Chase were currently concealed near the warehouse in the same silo they'd spied from the day before. Preparing for the coming fight. Chase was running a whetstone along the edge of his machete, his gun already cleaned and ready to go. Matt had already finished loading up his harness with smoke and fire bombs and was on his knees in the standard prayer position. Eyes closed and silently speaking. Chase was watching Matt curiously as Matt had never been one for religion, often verbally speaking out against it and pointing out it's flaws. Chase agreed with him, but wasn't irreverent enough to interrupt him. When Matt finished,he spoke.

"Why are you praying? I thought you were against religion?" Chase asked. Matt simply turned to him and said.

"There's no such thing as an atheist in a foxhole my friend. I dislike most religions because they all claim to speak to their gods, yet these gods never speak to the common man, so I'm disinclined to believe them. I've spoken to a true goddess before, I know that gods exist. And for once, I was asking for a little help from on high." Matt said with surprising passion. Chase was curious as to which goddess he'd spoken to, but that would have to wait. Chase's phone started to vibrate, indicating it had a new message. He pulled it out and looked at it. The message was rather simple, two words.

'It's Time.'

Chase looked up from his phone to tell Matt, but he saw that Matt was already buckling his mask on. Insuring that the filters were working and that air was flowing normally. Chase did the same while Matt pulled his trench spikes from the tactical webbing in his armor and moved towards the door. Chase was a moment behind him, checking to see if his gun was loaded.

Time to go to work.

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

Shady Joe spent his life on the streets, he was born on the streets, he'd lived his life on the streets, and he'd probably die on the streets. That was his lot in life. Nothing interesting happened anymore, at least, nothing that Shady Joe didn't know about. So imagine his surprise when he saw two shadowy figures walking down the opposite side of the street. At first glance they didn't look like much. Just a couple of kids out and about in black hoodies, one with a bag on his back. Until you looked closer, and saw how bulky they actually were. Their arms stretched the sleeves of the hoodies slightly, showing a rather impressive physique. Their chests seemed almost padded, almost like they were wearing sweaters underneath their hoodies, which didn't make much sense as it was a warm night. A nearby street lamp illuminated their faces, showing that they were wearing old gas masks that obscured their facial features. One thing that Shady Joe noticed the most though, was that they were armed. The taller one had strange brass knuckles on both fists, while the shorter came holding a gun with a long barrel.

He thought they wouldn't see him, he was wrong. About halfway down the street, the taller one turned towards him, and stared. The black glass in his eye pieces seemed to burn into Shady Joe's soul as the tall one stared him down. A wave of pure animal panic washed over him. Without a word, Shady Joe ran. Nothing, I repeat nothing, had ever scared Shady Joe this much. So he decided it was high time to make tracks. He ran down the deserted street into the night. Hoping to avoid any more monsters lurking in the night.

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

"Did you have to scare the poor homeless guy?" Chase said through the muffling mask.

"No, but it's better he's not nearby to help identify us when the cops come running. Problem is we won't be able to operate so independently anymore. He goes to the cops and they find out what our gear looks like. And by extension, so will MS-13 through that dirty cop." Matt said as he disabled the dread aura he'd been manifesting. He really didn't like scaring the poor old man,but they were on a short schedule and didn't need the cops called on them by the friendly neighborhood hobo. The fear he'd inspired would keep the man running in terror for several hours. More than enough time to get done with their job and move on.

Both of them kept walking, They needed to get to the warehouse and set the fires soon, or they wouldn't be able to attack with the element of surprise. They only had a little time before the warehouse found out that something was up.

The front of the warehouse was abandoned, as were the loading docks. Both had been locked up for the night. The only remaining access points were the ventilation shaft and the side door. The side door was guarded by two mooks with hand guns. They didn't last very long. Two soft popping sounds could be heard as first one, and than the other guard fell over into the peace of death. The thuds of them falling couldn't be heard through the steel door they were guarding. The security cameras showed the same section of looping footage to the distracted guard, so no alarms were let out.

Matt quickly moved out of the nearby shadows and began to rifle through the pockets of the now-dead guards, pocketing a wallet and a couple of $20's. Chase came out of the dark and helped him drag the dead gangers out of sight. Chase looked the corpses over for extra bullets while Matt began to scale the side of the warehouse, making for the ventilation shaft so he could set a fire in said shaft and start spreading the fumes of burning plastic to the whole of the warehouse.

After a few close calls during his unsupported climb. Matt made it to the roof. He walked over to the vent and began to wrestle with the grate. A few hard tugs, and it came free. Moving quickly, Matt pulled the bag of tinder off his back and climbed into the vent, he looked over the steep drop and dropped the bag down. He waited until he heard the dull thunk of it hitting the bottom of the shaft. He then manifested a fire bolt and launched it at the bag, which caught easily and began to burn. The bag of tinder was filled with dry grass and leaves stuffed around a bunch of pieces of junk plastic. It would light quickly, and unlike regular fire, Matt's warp fire would burn on so long as it wasn't smothered as it didn't require fuel.

With a satisfied smirk, Matt left the vent and replaced the grate. A dangerous descent later and he was back on the ground. Chase came up to him, his pockets stuffed with extra clips.

"Matt, we ready to go?" he asked as he slid a fresh clip into his glock.

"Just about, we need to wait for a few minutes while the gas filters through the place. You good to go?" Matt said as he cracked his back and checked his spikes.

"Yeah, but dude. I am officially jealous of these assholes. They can afford fucking hollow points!" he said a with a hint of anger. Matt cocked an eyebrow at this, as Chase wasn't one to get worked up over personal possessions or who had how much of something.

"You okay Chase? You seem upset." Matt asked.

"I'm fine." Chase said, trying to deflect the question.

"We both know that that's bullshit. Tell me what's wrong, I need you on your A-game for this." Matt said as he crossed his arms and glared down his masked nose at Chase. Chase stood tall for a while before buckling.

"It's just that I'm nervous. This is the biggest target we've gone after, especially since we haven't scouted the fuck out of it beforehand like we did with that ambush a few days back. We only have an idea what's going to happen and we might both die because of this. I'm scared Matt. I honestly am." Chase said as he looked away from Matt, unwilling to meet his gaze.

Matt sighed and pinched his nose through the gas mask.'_In hindsight, I probably should have seen this coming.'_ Matt thought as he went the diplomatic route. Namely, a new warp power he'd been working on.

"Alright, well, I hate to do this, but you've just been conscripted for the test phase of a brand new warp power. It's called **Inspire." **Matt said as he charged up the energy needed for it.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Chase asked as he prepared for any range of weirdness to happen.

"Not really, but on the bright side. You only have a small chance of mutating or going insane." Matt said nonchalantly as he began to channel positive reinforcement into Chase's psyche. Chase jolted upright, almost as if someone had hit a switch. Adrenaline began pumping through his body at a rapid pace. His nerves vanished and his fears died. Needless to say, he was raring to go.

"Ready to go now?" Matt asked, not doubting Chase's answer.

"Born ready."

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

Matt was standing to the left of the door. A firebomb in hand. Chase was standing in front of the door, ready to start the fight. Matt held up a hand with four fingers extended. They started curling back into his hand.

four…

three…

two…

one…

Chase yanked on the door handle, pulling the door open. Immediately, Matt spun so he could get a view of the room. Two gangers were sitting at a table, playing cards, while another was sitting at the security camera feeds with an IPOD jamming away. Matt primed the bomb and threw it at the table. Causing it to explode on top of the table, spreading liquid fire all over the gangers. They started screaming in pain as their flesh caught and they started burning. Chase stormed the room pistol in hand as he started to crack off shots, Matt following swiftly behind. One of the burning gangers bit the dust immediately as a bullet passed through his throat. The other burning ganger was knocked from his seat by a trio of bullets in his torso. The oblivious ganger watching the hacked security feeds got a trench spike through his temple for his ineptitude. Killing him instantly as Matt yanked his spike from the man's head. Matt immediately took over the dead man's place, pulling out a blank disc and inserting it into the desktop computer that made up the center of the system. He quickly pulled up the hard drive and began to download all of the security camera's saved video.

Chase finished off the feebly struggling ganger and began to quickly go through what pocket's weren't on fire. Only finding a couple of cell phones. He discarded those and moved over to the guns stacked against the nearby wall. Two AK-47's and a mossberg shotgun. He looked the 47's over, while heavy, the gun had a very long and reliable history. He picked one up and slung it over his shoulder. Finding a pile of clips and loose rounds, he grabbed what he could and walked back over to Matt. Who was putting the data filled disk away under his armor.

"Got some rifles over here, you want to take a look?" Chase asked, to which Matt shook his head.

"I'll be saving carrying space for any more data or cash we might find. If you want to carry a second gun after that monstrosity on your back, grab the shotgun." Matt said as he stood from the chair and wiped the brain matter from his trench spike with a handy cloth.

"Okay than. But before we move on, Matt, I have a question." Chase said as he pulled the shotgun from it's place against the wall and strapped it to his back.

"Really? You're going to start asking questions in the middle of a mission?" Matt asked incredulously as he moved to the hallway on the other side of the room with Chase following behind him.

"Why not? This is too damn easy." Chase said.

"I'm starting to think imbuing you with confidence was a bad idea. But you know what? Fine. Ask me your freaking questions." Matt said with a tad of annoyance coating his voice.

"Okay then, well… Why are we gathering so much data on these guys? And why are we not going to the cops with all the proof we've got?" Chase asked as they entered the hallway.

"Two reasons. Reason A being that we won't be able to support the cops' efforts in destroying these guys, and thus will be lacking valuable experience when we need to fight for ourselves." Matt said as they continued down the hall. Coming to a door in the side of the wall. " Reason B is that we need power, and the best way to get that power is through information. We alert the CIA and they'll start cracking down on the operations the gang's got running throughout the city. We cut off their supply lines and we win. Leaving a letter from no-one will be a good step on that route." Matt said as he pulled a blank envelope from under his armor and showed it to Chase. He then set up against the wall after slipping the envelope back under the kevlar. But instead of pulling out another bomb, he manifested a small ball of fire in his outstretched hand.

"Uhh… Matt? I know you can do the whole fire thing and what not, but could you use something that might hit more than one guy?" Chase asked as he set himself to breach the door. Matt gave him the most sadistic little grin and said.

"Looks can be deceiving Chase. Let's just say that I've upgraded my repertoire somewhat." Matt said flaring the flame in his hand slightly.

"Well,if you're sure… Anyway, breaching in three... two… one…" Chase counted down, ready to open a whole new can of worms. He kicked the door in and surprised a roomful of mooks, judging by the scars covering several of them, they were a bit more experienced than the other schmucks they'd been dealing with. Chase spun out of sight while Matt took Chase's position, flaming hand raised. The looks of surprise were on all of their faces as they looked at Matt. Peering up from card games or guns being serviced.

"Surprise, Motherfuckers!" Matt shouted as he launched a small ball of fire into the room, striking a mook in the face. Matt quickly hid behind the nearby wall as a wave of fire burst outwards from the struck mook. After the firewave passed, Matt took a look around the bend. Several of the less experienced gangers were on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. But several of the other, more experienced mooks were getting up and shaking off their wounds. A hail of gunfire burst outward from the rallied gangers, forcing Matt into cover. Matt immediately moved into action.

"Chase! Toss a smoke bomb. We need some cover here." Matt shouted over the gunfire as it began to chew through the walls.

"Gotcha boss!" Chase said as he tossed Andy's smoke bomb into the room. Causing thick grey smoke to billow out. A round of swearing from the other side showed how effective the bomb was as the bulletstorm winded down.

"Alright Chase, just like what we practiced, Chaos." Matt ordered as he pulled out his second trench spike while chase pulled out his machete to offset his glock. Matt manifested his shield and whirled around the wall, charging through the door, howling as he prepared to smash some skulls. Chase followed quickly behind, snapping off a shot at the large shadow to his left, dropping the man instantly as his bullet punched through the man's chest, splattering his heart all over the wall behind him. Matt meanwhile played the part of a bull in a china shop as he smashed and slashed with his trench spikes. Sowing confusion amongst the blinded gangers. Than he silently drew back as the gangers started fighting amongst themselves. Pulling Chase with him once Chase finished the ganger he'd been eviscerating. As the name suggested, the move they'd performed had forced the gangers against each other in the chaos of the smoke. They both slid out into the hallway and waited.

Less than a minute later, the gunfire and screaming had stopped. Replaced by whimpers and cries for help. Matt got up and walked into the room and got down to the finishing off the fools who'd stood against them. He'd killed two of them and was moving on to a third groaner when a dark shadow rose behind him. Before it could strike the psyker down, a shot rang out. The ganger who'd been playing possum took a bullet for his troubles from Chase, who was watching from the doorway. A few bloody minutes later and the room was quiet. Matt began looting the corpses while Chase left to take a quick look throughout the halls, finding a few rooms filled with crates and little else.

Except for one door. It was heavy, and a strange sound came from behind, almost like whispering? Chase was about to open it when something strange happened, it was almost as if the shadows were… moving? Okay, that was definately not a good sign. Chase decided it was probably for the best if he go and find Matt before entering the room.

He found Matt sitting on top of the table with a wad of cash being shuffled in his hands. He had the most childlike grin on his face as the bills filtered through his hands. Which Chase found to be mildly disturbing.

"You okay there Matt?"

"$2000" he said with glee.

"What about $2000?" Chase asked.

"That's the rough amount of money in my hand. And the most I have ever seen in one place. You'll excuse me if I'm a little giddy." he said as he ran the bills through his hands again. Proving Matt's stories of the past as a poor-ass white boy.

"Well, your money fetish aside, we have an actual problem. You remember back a few months, when you dealt with that crazed surgeon?" Chase said as Matt packed the bills away. Matt thought for a moment before looking back at Chase.

"I try not to. Why?" he said with a grimace.

"Because the shadows around one of the doors are moving." Chase said, measuring Matt's reaction for threat analysis, judging by the sudden loss of colour in his face. It wasn't good.

"We are out of time. They've either completed their ritual or are nearly done with it. We need to move, NOW!" Matt shouted as both of them started running. They came to the door, but were stopped when Matt fell to his knees. Gripping his head and groaning in pain.

"Matt! Are you okay man? Is it another daemon?" Chase asked quickly as he dropped to his knees next to the psyker. Matt groaned again, but shook off whatever it was and stood back up.

"Sorry, I just got hit with a backwash. This place is literally brimming with energy." Matt said as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. A shimmering field of energy appeared in the air around Matt. The first physical evidence Chase had seen of Matt's purported barrier.

"So… what, you're stronger here?" Chase asked as the field came into view.

"Basically, this place has enough energy swirling around that even a regular mortal like yourself could channel warp energy. Or breach the warp… Oh shit, we're in trouble." Matt said as realization dawned.

"What? Why?" Chase asked, confused as to why Matt was suddenly tense.

"Because that unnatural-ness I felt the other day? It isn't in the building. Oh sure, this place is humming with warp power, but it lacks the malignant evil I felt yesterday. Which means whatever they're doing. They've already done it, and we're too late to stop it." Matt said as flame flared to life in his fists. Chase decided that now would be a good time to pull the rifle off his back. He had a distinct feeling he'd need it. He slammed a clip into the ammo slot and pulled back the breach, chambering a round. Things were about to get messy.

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

The room was originally the main storage chamber of the warehouse. Back when it still held legitimate cargo. Now, it was the chapel of the cult of the blood god. A massive circle filled the center of the room. Arcane runes filled the circle in concentric rings, the runes now filled with blood. The heavy scent of iron filled the room with a sickening smell. Thankfully, the masks the two boys were wearing filtered the smell out. Although it didn't filter out the pervading sense of _wrongness _that came from the circle. Or the horrors before their eyes. Over a dozen people lay dead, dumped on the side of the room like bags of trash. Each one was naked, and covered in cuts, bruises, and abrasions. The looks of fear and pain forever frozen on their faces called silently to the boys, still begging for help in death. But the worst was a cross leaning against the wall above the dead. A woman was nailed to it like christ had been, her body a broken ruin. From the looks of it, she'd been in the last term of her pregnancy, as a c-section had been performed, her unborn child still hanging from it's umbilical cord, which was wrapped around it's throat. As the boys turned away from the grisly scene, the woman began to struggle feebly.

"P-please, k-k-kill me." she whispered, unable to speak louder from the screaming she'd done. Matt pulled the glock from Chase's belt. He walked up close and raised his gun.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Let your suffering come to an end." He said tearfully as he squeezed the trigger. A soft popping sound echoes through the room. Ending the poor woman's suffering.

"Matt, why are you so sad? I thought you'd developed some kind of tolerance for this sort of thing?" Chase asked while awkwardly patting the psyker on the back.

"I started doing this to prevent the deaths of innocent people. I don't give a damn about the people I kill, but that's usually because they deserve the deaths they receive. But this just isn't right." Matt said quietly. Chase was about to say something when a scream interrupted them. It was a different scream from the others they'd been hearing for the past few hours. Instead of a scream of pain, it was a scream of rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A man shouted as he came storming up. He wore the full black clothing and white collar of a catholic priest, a look of rage marring his middle-aged face.

"Giving mercy to the innocent. What are you doing?" Matt spat at the priest. Sorrow morphing to anger in an instant.

"Innocent? INNOCENT?! This foul whore deserved her fate!" The man screamed, splattering Matt's mask with spittle.

"So… you're telling me that you did this…" Matt said, the anger funneling out of his voice into deadly calm.

"With God as my witness. I do his good work on this earth. With his wrath I slew the wicked and sinful. With his righteousness I purged them of their sins. With his blessing I opened a path so that his servant may enter the world. I Am God's Chosen! HIS WILL SPEAKS THROUGH ME!" The madman screamed.

"You dare claim righteousness? What you've done is so evil you'll have your own personal torturer in hell! And I'm sending you to him you evil bastard. If it's the last thing I do." Matt shouted as he tossed his gun to the ground and ignited both his hands in flame.

"Witch! Heretic! You'll burn for this. Warriors of God. Forward! Slay this pitiful whelp!" The man shouted as a swarm of five gangers ran at Matt and Chase from the darkness. Unlike the other gangers that they'd been fighting. These gangers looked… wrong. One had three eyes. Another had one massively over muscled arm and one critically under used one. They were the Changed. Average schmucks who'd mutated in the line of duty to the chaos gods. Now fully insane and caring only to kill.

Chase's assault rifle went to his shoulder and let off a three round burst. Which went hilariously wide as the recoil from the gun nearly knocked Chase over. Matt let off two fire bolts, immolating a mutant with scaly skin, which screamed in a very shrill voice as the warp fire chewed through it's skin at a frightening pace. As Matt charged another pair of fire bolts. Chase brought the assault rifle back to his aching shoulder and let off another burst. This time catching a mutant in the chest, knocking it back off it's feet. Chase rotated and pulled the trigger again, this time aiming for the three eyed mutant. The third eye of the mutant erupted in a great gout of blood as a bullet passed through it, punching out the back of the mutant's head. With two mutant's down, Chase was feeling pretty confident, till he was knocked to the floor by the priest, who'd been forgotten in the fight. The mask pressed sharply into his face as he smashed against the concrete floor, bruising it heavily.

The priest was about to finish Chase off with the lead pipe he'd found when he was knocked back by a flaming punch from Matt. Matt would've liked to have finished off the priest but the mutants had reached our intrepid hero and Matt found himself in much deeper trouble than before. While three mutants were dead or dying. The two mutants who were still standing were physically imposing. One was a massive collection of muscle who looked like he ate live cows for breakfast. The other was fast with clawed hands and a number of knives attached in some way too his arms. Making his every attack dangerous to defend from.

'_This...' _Matt thought '_This could be trouble' _

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

Duck and dodge. Those words had been Matt's mantra for the past few minutes as he and the clawed mutant continued their deadly dance. Whoever this mutant had been before changing. He'd been skilled. This had translated over to his new state of being very well as he kept the psyker off balance with vicious claw swipes and knife-enhanced elbows scythed through the air.

The muscle bound mutant had been easy to kill, it had bull rushed the agile psyker only to find him missing. A trench spike to the back of the thing's head had put it down before it could begin to wonder where he went. Matt had thought that the clawed mutant would go down just as easily, but it turns out that the thing had retained a lot more of it's human mind than Matt would have liked as the mutant fought with a lot more in the category of tactical maneuvers and strategic thinking, keeping the psyker mobile and slowly draining his defensive shield with lucky shots and clever strikes. Matt had only gotten a few counter blows in. The thing was barely injured and Matt was running on empty. He felt hopelessness begin to creep into the back of his mind when half-a-dozen shots rang through the air. Pulping the mutant's side and ruining his internal organs. Chase was still on the ground and dazed from the forced faceplant he'd been subjected to. But he'd managed to shake off the stars in his eyes for long enough to take down the mutant. Saving Matt. The poor kid was still woozy when Matt stumbled over to him, taking account of Chase's injuries, Matt decided that the kid could use a fix. He began channeling a healing spell through Chase. The cause of the red stain in the boys hair closed up and the crack in the skull clicked back into place. But, as with all warp abilities, there was a chance for something weird to happen. Fortunately, this was one of the rare good things. Chase's muscles suddenly grew and thickened all over his body. Doubling his strength and bulking out his thin frame a bit more, turning his physique from amateur cross country man to skilled-yet-sexy. As Chase stood up with Matt's help, Matt couldn't help but notice the changes in Chase's body, more specifically the new muscles on his arm under his baggy sweatshirt. But, curious thoughts could wait as the priest started ranting again, having recovered from the flaming knock-out punch he'd received from Matt.

"You think you've won here? You've won nothing! You may have beaten the Warriors of God, but his servant will be the death of you. Come forth, chosen of God, and destroy these heretics!" The madman shouted at the top of his lungs. A cold breeze flowed through the room. Both Chase and Matt turned to the shadowy area where the previous gangers had come from. The ominous clip-clop of hooves on cement echoed through the room as a monster approached the two from the darkness.

"Matt…?" Chase asked quietly as he pulled the half-spent clip from the Ak-47 and put in a fresh new clip.

"Yeah Chase?" Matt responded quietly as he pulled Chase's machate of from his friends back sheath.

"How good is that sense of yours?" Chase asked, his voice quivering slightly as he put the gun's butt to his shoulder.

"It isn't always reliable." Matt said, slipping into a combat stance.

"Oh." Chase said in response, mustering his will. The clopping sound was getting closer. A shadowy shape slowly came into the light. And Chase saw his very first Daemon. Matt reacted immediately, charging forward with a battle cry bursting from his lips. Chase was stunned by it's appearance, so he only did one thing. He spoke.

"Oh crap"

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

Matt sidestepped another swipe from the red coloured monstrosity before him. Chase was still struggling to come to terms with the monster in front of him. So he wasn't much help. Matt was already in a desperate situation as the monster was far and above Matt's skill level with a sword. Chase would be better at this but as we already know, he's out of the picture for the moment.

It was a bloodletter of Khorne. A tall, red skinned, heavily muscled pile of trouble. It had backward bending joints halfway up it's shins, which would propel it faster forward than any normal biped. In it's clawed hands was a long brass sword. Which it was using to gleefully carve through the air in the hope that it would claim the psyker's head in the process. It's empty black eyes held only the promise of making the rest of the world as empty as it's eyes were.

It's blade hummed through the air, smashing against the psyker's machete, knocking it from his hand. A peal of horrific laughter erupted from the daemon's drooling maw. Confident in it's victory, it kicked Matt to the ground with it's hoof and moved to stand over the psyker. It raised it's sword high above it's head and said in a voice that sounded as hateful and harsh as the clash of steel on steel.

"Today you die psyker. I claim your skull."

"Do what you will daemon. I do not fear you." Matt said defiantly. Ignoring the pain of the half-dozen wounds he'd earned that night in an attempt to try to sound truly unafraid. The daemon laughed, and the blade swung downward. Thankfully, fate has other plans for our psyker as Chase got over what he was seeing and switched his rifle to full automatic. Unloading an entire clip into the monster's chest. The shock of dozens of bullets hitting it's skin threw the daemon's aim off and the sword buried itself into concrete instead of psyker. The daemon looked up to see who was bothering it, only to catch another clips worth of ammo with it's face, putting out it's eyes and breaking a lot of teeth. The daemon howled in rage and pain and tried to charge the masked gunman only to receive a machete to it's left leg, slicing through and bringing the daemon crashing down. Matt had retrieved his machete in the daemon's momentary distraction and was now wreaking havoc with the daemon, his blade slashing and chopping. The added assault rifle fire finished the daemon off. As it fell to the ground, it's life essence pouring out. It muttered one phrase.

"Khorne cares not where the blood comes from." It trailed off, as the daemon faded from reality.

To say that the priest was shocked would be an understatement. But unfortunately for him, his shock would have to wait, as he had two very angry warriors who wanted to have a very violent conversation with him. Only one would get the chance to speak though.

"You are found guilty of the crimes of daemon summoning and murder. The penalty for both? Execution on the spot. Exuro in abyssus." Matt said with thick anger as he snatched up the glock he had tossed to the floor earlier and unloaded two bullets into the priest's face. As the priest's body fell to the floor, Matt tucked the gun into his armor's webbing, retrieved his dropped trench spikes, and returned Chase's machete.

"What did you say that to him?" Chase questioned as he slid the blade back into it's sheath.

"It felt right, plus it seemed appropriate for the auspicious beginning to a new little organization i'm putting together." Matt said as he pulled a can of black spray paint from the webbing of his armor where it had hidden amongst smoke and fire bombs. He spray painted a large black I across the floor. Two bars went across the center of the I. Finishing the insignia.

"And that organization is?" Chase asked as he followed Matt over to the body of the priest. Matt pulled the envelope and a pen from his armor. On the cover he wrote "Special Agent Niles" and than placed the envelope on the priest's body.

"The Inquisition. Now come on Chase, we're done here." Matt said as the two boys left the carnage far behind.

* * *

_**I hope the people who read this like it enough to keep reading. Please review. As a writer I live off of reviews.**_

_**Likes for the Likes God**_

_**Reviews for the Review Throne**_


	5. News and Inquisitive Allies

_**Hello all, here's another chapter of my main story. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

Niles yawned as he got out of his car, having been dispatched to a new crime scene before he'd even had his first cup of coffee. He found he wouldn't need it as he looked at the scene before him.

The warehouse was on fire at one point, as could be seen from the pitch black scorch marks that littered the warehouse's warped exterior. And it looked like not all of the warehouse workers made it out, as numerous body bags were lined up on the asphalt to be taken away.

Niles walked up to an overseeing police officer and spoke. "I realize that what happened here is a tragedy,but why am I here?" Niles asked earnestly before taking a long drink from the cup of coffee he'd picked up on the way. The officer on duty looked… disturbed, for lack of a better term.

"Two reasons, the first being that all the dead we've pulled out of the building are heavily tattooed with MS-13 markers. The second… well… it might be better if you see it for yourself." the officer said, shuddering and turning slightly green as he said the last part.

"Lead the way then." Niles said as he gestured towards the warehouse. The officer took off with the agent following, both of them oblivious to the news van that was pulling up in front of the warehouse. A pretty brunette reporter got out with her cameraman.

"This the place?" The reporter asked as she straightened her suit.

"Yup, just like that caller said. And hey, there's even some body bags! I think we've got our break!" The cameraman said excitedly as he set up his camera on it's shoulder mount.

"Well, this better not be another wild goose chase, like that man from the blue phone box." The reporter said dryly as she straightened her hair.

"Hey, I swear I saw him." The cameraman said hotly as he checked the connections on the camera.

"Yeah, sure you did, then a bunch of guys from 'torchwood' show up and confiscate your footage." The reporter responded disinterestedly, this discussion had become old hat for the two.

"Yeah! I still don't get why I'm the only one who remembers that. Oh well… You ready for this?" The cameraman asked as he prepared to start broadcasting.

"Yup, start rolling in three… two… one…" She said as she made a few last minute adjustments to her apparel. The red light came on as she put on a somber look.

"This is Katherine Frock, Action 5 news. We're here on the scene of a terrible tragedy…"

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break.**_

The police officer took one good look at the scene before him, then promptly turned around to empty his breakfast all over the floor behind him. Niles grimaced, he wasn't exactly used to seeing someone crucified like this. Hell, he wasn't used to seeing people crucified in the first place. That was the counter cult unit's department. Niles had to admit that he was a bit out of his depth here. It was a good thing he had a friend in that department of the FBI. He pulled out his cellphone and speed-dialed Darien while the officer continued to dry-heave. It rang twice before Darien picked up.

"Mcmanus." A gruff voice sounded through the cell phone

"Hey Darien? It's Max, from the AGU. I need your help on a case."

"What's the problem Max?"

"There's been a rise in murders in the area. It looked like simple gang violence, but what I'm looking at can only be described as a cult slaying. I need you to tell me what you can about this place and maybe what some of the symbols mean." Niles said as he activated his phone's video call function.

"I'll have to warn you, it's not pretty." Niles said as Dariens worn face came into view. The old FBI agent laughed at that.

"I eat 'not pretty' for breakfast kid. Let's see what you have." The older agent said as Niles aimed the camera at the crucified woman. Niles then panned the camera out to show the other victims, then focused on the strange circle in the center of the room. He then turned the camera back to himself to see Darien's reaction, he was mildly shocked by the pale face of the veteran of the FBI.

"Max, I'm about to ask you a very strange question. But the shadows in the room… are they moving?" As Niles started to look around the room for the so called 'moving shadows' Darien interrupted his search. "Don't look directly at the shadows, choose a clump of shadow and look from the corner of your eye."

Niles did as he was told, he didn't see anything for a moment, but then something… moved. A darker shadow within the shadow. Niles spun to cover the corner with a rapidly drawn handgun, only to see that it was nothing.

"What the hell was that!?" Niles all but yelled down the phone as he holstered his gun.

"It's just like I feared then. Niles, I'm afraid you've just stumbled into something that's on the _sensitive_ side.I'll be heading to town with a team in a few days. "

"When should I expect you then?" Niles said, suddenly deeply worried. Darien never came to someone's aid unless they really need it, and even then, it was never with a team.

"24 to 36 hours, maximum. You'll get a call when we get to town. Until then you are not to continue with this particular case."

"What do you mean?" Niles asked, confused by the way Darien was ordering him around.

"You just stepped off into deep waters Niles. Gather what you can at the site you're at, but don't move on any assumptions you have until my team gets there, unless you have some fascination with dying horribly. I'll see you soon." And with that, the phone clicked and a dial tone played. Niles shock off the feeling of impending dread and took a closer look at the area. Most of the bodies had already been removed, but one corpse still lay on the floor. Strangely the corpse was wearing the vestments of the catholic church, as well as missing his eyes. The odd thing about this body was that it had some sort of… envelope laying on it's chest. The envelope had no blood or debris on it, which was odd as the room seemed to be rather liberally sprayed with blood.

Niles went to pick the envelope up… and nearly dropped it, as it was addressed to him. He looked the envelope over, noticing it wasn't heavy enough for it to contain a letter bomb. Niles tucked the envelope away within his suit, then performed a cursory examination of the room. As there was nothing else of interest, he turned to leave, collecting the officer on his way out.

Things were definitely getting strange around here.

_**Don't mind me, I'm just a line break**_

Niles had just arrived back at the precinct and was walking into his temporary office when he felt something… strange. Almost as if something nasty was approaching. It turned out to be officer Manchester, so his vague feeling wasn't to far off. The fat cop stormed up to the agent and just glared at him.

"Can I help you?" Niles said awkwardly.

"Why the hell aren't you doing your job you federal sack of shit?" Officer Manchester threatened, trying to pour malice on but being unable to as he was almost comically short and fat.

"If you would move, I would do my work, but seeing as how you're currently in my way…"

"Fine you federal fucktard, just do your damn work so this stops happening." The asshole of a cop said as he shoved his way past Agent Niles, grumbling about feds getting in the way of a real man's work. Niles shook his head at the retreating cop and privately wondered how this offensive prick got on the force, then dismissed the thought and got into his office. Sitting down at the desk, he pulled the envelope out of his jacket. He opened the envelope and pulled out the several sheets of paper within and began to read.

_Greetings, you don't know who we are, which isn't important right now. The deaths of everyone in the warehouse you got this envelope from are our doing. With the exception of the sacrificial victims, we were too late to rescue them. If you do not know what you're really hunting, and we doubt that you do. You are unfortunately in rather over your head. The threats of this town are much… darker than you know. We would tell you what you're facing, but we doubt that you would believe us. For the time being we will act as… silent partners. We will provide you with the information needed for your survival as your death would greatly slow the response of the government as well as hinder our efforts. You will occasionally receive documents with information that will aide you in the destruction of the local gangs as well as provide warnings to imminent danger, both of which are enclosed within this first letter. In return for this information, we may ask you for aid in the future, usually with either the assistance of a swat team or yourself. For now, there is no need for you to know who we are or how many of us there are. Only that we are here to help, in ways that you are incapable of. _

_On to more pertinent information, on the following pages are various locations where MS-13 has supply depots or side businesses, photo evidence of most of their illicit activities, as well as an immediate threat to your continued presence amongst the living. More will follow when we feel comfortable around you. _

_Good luck._

_There is always light in the darkness, sometimes it is hidden, but it is never extinguished._

Niles went over the next few pages, all of which contained a massive amount of information. Location, purpose, number of gangers, trucks assigned to sites, and lots of pictures on each subject. Three brothels, a meth lab, and a supply depot for the gang were revealed to Niles, along with more than enough information to get a warrant for each one. He was almost ecstatic, there was more than enough information here to disable a large portion of the criminal underground supporting MS-13 here.

But that feeling faded as he pulled up the last page, it was titled "Known Traitors". Two people were named on this paper, one was the desk clerk who managed the front desk. The other was Officer Derrick Manchester. A lot of damning information was listed on the paper, linking both individuals with the gang. There were even reasons why they were traitors. The desk clerk was a former ganger, who'd supposedly got clean and out of the gang. Officer Derrick was being payed a rather large sum annually for information on the precinct and keeping the cops off the gang's trail. There was a secondary note attached to Derrick's page. Asking that he not be removed from his position until Nile's unexpected benefactors could get a better idea of any more hideouts the man may know about. Niles decided to take care of a potential threat now though. He needed to let the captain know about this.

He just hoped that the captain would let him watch the man get cuffed.

**_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._**

Matt was sitting at the table back home, wolfing down a bowl of cereal while watching the morning news. He and Chase had gotten back to their respective homes rather late. While Chase's parents were asleep, Matt had to quickly make up some bullshit about meeting someone for a late night stroll to get past his dad. While Chase and Andy had an easy time with getting past through their parents as their parents weren't exactly the best in the world. But Matt's parents were rather on the strict side, making it hard for Matt to do a lot of the observation he needed to do and not get grounded for staying away from home for too long.

There was a reason as to why Matt was up at the early time of 6 AM. He was trying to see if the people of town were catching on to the Inquisition's activities by watching the local news. His sacrifices of deep and restful sleep were soon rewarded with news.

"This is Katherine Frock, Action 5 news. We're here on the scene of a terrible tragedy. A downtown warehouse was damaged by a mysterious fire late last night. However, tragically, a large number of the occupants of the warehouse died under mysterious conditions. Local residents have claimed that they heard a large number of gunshots coming from the warehouse late last or not these people died by gunshot, the local police aren't telling. We can only hope that the police will tell us what's really going on here. Back to you Tom."

Matt smirked as the pretty reporter signed off. His anonymous call had gotten them the attention they needed, it would only be a matter of time before the symbol he left is uncovered. Not long after that he could start recruiting in earnest, specifically among the Warhammer fan community. Say what you want about fans, most of them were skilled at programming and engineering, which helped to fuel their expensive hobby. And one thing the Inquisition currently lacked was an R&D department. The actions of the Inquisition would draw in the idealistic and the crusaders for justice, which would help with the spread of the information network he was building as well as provide fresh recruits for the squads of acolytes he had planned.

It would seem… odd that the organization had other purposes than fighting daemons and their worshipers to anyone on the outside but Matt wasn't a fool, an organization with only one purpose would cease to be when the threat waned. Matt planned for the future. In time, the Inquisition would battle any threat to peace throughout the cosmos. But to be able to do that, his organization needed to survive the cults first. Which was a monumental task altogether, and would be nigh-on impossible if he didn't get more people onboard.

Matt finished his cereal and went to put his bowl in the sink. He had a lot to do today, specifically there was an after action report he needed to get from Chase, as well as a mental evaluation to make sure Chase's recent mutation hadn't fucked with his mind. Privately, he wondered what the CIA agent was doing right now.

**_Don't mind me, I'm just a line break._**

Officer Derrick Manchester had been called down to an interrogation room. The Agent had uncovered something that Derrick needed to know apparently.

The portly cop walked into the interrogation room, to be met by not only the agent, but also the police captain on the precinct, a greying veteran of the force. As Derrick walked into the room, he found that he was in a bit of a pickle, as two bulky members of the SWAT team stepped out from behind the door. One of them went over to the table used during interrogation and pulled out a chair. Gesturing for him to sit. Nervously, Derrick sat. He hadn't been found out, had he?

"Have a seat, Officer Manchester. I'm afraid we have something to discuss." Agent Niles said as he pulled a paper out from under the table. This paper bore a picture, specifically of Derrick and Blood meeting up in front of the warehouse that got destroyed.

Well shit, he was really in the soup now.

* * *

_**Well that wraps it up for another week, I hope you all enjoyed my work. It would've been longer but unfortunately, finals tend to get in the way of writing.**_

_***Chaos Marine Matt signed out**_


End file.
